


Movie Night

by TheStoryFiend



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryFiend/pseuds/TheStoryFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose decides to culture Nine a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“You’re joking.”

The Doctor looked calmly back at Rose as she sat across the breakfast table from him, a horrified expression on her face.

“No, I’m not,” he replied, taking a sip of tea.

“You can’t be serious,” she insisted.

“I absolutely can be,” he said, pretending to be engrossed in wiping a few crumbs off the table while trying not to laugh.

“Nine hundred plus years and you’ve never once watched a Disney movie?” Rose shook her head. “This is a travesty.”

“Hey, the universe is a big place. I’ve had more important things to do than sit and watch movies. Every second I spend here, another star dies or is born and I miss it.”

“No,” Rose stated firmly, quickly clearing her place and grabbing the Doctor’s hand. “You have a time machine. You can rewind to see all the bits out there you miss. But today, you and I, we’re going to take a break from the universe and watch some classics.”

The Doctor tried vainly to protest, but Rose wasn’t having any of it.

“You don’t get a choice, Doctor. You have a whole entire movie theater in here, you are going to watch at least one animated Disney movie with me,” she commanded.

The Doctor folded his arms, outwardly resigned and indifferent but secretly amused.

“So what movie are we watching?” he inquired once they had reached the theater. Rose tapped on the TARDIS interface for a bit.

“The Lion King,” she said.

  
  
Several hours and many, many movies later, Rose was the one that had to coerce the Doctor to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just ruminating on by what chance Ten would know The Lion King well enough to cite it from memory in The Christmas Invasion without realizing he was citing it... My personal theory is that after this scene occurred, Rose keeps finding him in the theater, watching yet another Disney movie.


End file.
